A FIR (finite impulse response) equalization filter is intended to pre-distort a signal to be transmitted over some length of transmission media in a manner which compensates or equalizes the majority of the distortion caused by losses, dispersions, and reflections in that media. The transmission media typically includes PCB traces, connectors, cables, or optical fiber and its electro-optic interfaces. At low frequencies, the media loss per unit length is normally low and increases smoothly, at first largely due to skin effect which increases as the square-root of frequency, then into the GHz range dielectric losses become dominant with loss increasing directly with frequency. When optical media is involved the general character will be similar for short to medium lengths, but long-range media may require much more complex equalization.